


A Line Without A Hook

by Edensticks



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Skephalo, Slow Burn, dnf fanfic, dreamnotfound, irlshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edensticks/pseuds/Edensticks
Summary: ,, 𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐔𝐓 𝐀 𝐇𝐎𝐎𝐊Dream and George were childhood best friends after the two of them met at a lake. Two of them soon were seperated as George had to move back to britain to continue his studies and family bussiness. Leaving Dream alone without a goodbye.Years later, the two met again at a local coffee shop during one of Dream's tours.@ Drummer! Dream x Barista! George| 𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 ; 𝖩𝖺𝗇/20/21| 𝐄𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 ;   ???/??/??
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Line Without A Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii this is my first time on ao3 and my first time on making a fanfic like this soooo yeah! i also posted this on wattpad, @beebabey_ so feel free to check it out !!

"What in the world were you two doing?!" Cried Dream's mother as she paced around the hosipital room with George's mother by her side, comforting her.

The young boy in green stayed quiet, his right foot stuck in a cast as his green eyes landed on the worried brunette beside him, fiddling with the coin in his hands.

"Hey.. Gogy..?" Dream called out, fixing his sitting position carefully to not make his injury worsen. 

George turned, raising his brow in confusion. "Yeah..?" He says, still fiddling with the coin.

"Are you ok?" Dream asks.

George deadpanned, before sighing. "I should be the one asking you that, not you." George huffs, putting the coin in his pockets as he crosses his arms. "You're the one who's gonna be stuck in that hospital bed for days, not me." 

Dream could only giggle at him before he reach his hand out and patted george's hair twice. "I'm fine! I'm sure Doctor will fix me up pretty quick!" Dream answered with bright eyes and a wide grin.

"Yeah... I hope so.." George mumbles, sighing.

Everything was in silence. Well, apart from Dream's mother screaming almost like a seagull, Dream and George sat there in awkward silence. Not one of them wanted to speak as they both continously drown in botched stillness.

Dream stiffled a giggle as he watches his own mother yell in distress as if it's a bit or a comedic movie with him sitting as an audience.

The corners of George's lips turned upward at the sight of the happy blonde but yet still worried for his health and the incoming months.

...

It's been 11 years since George left Dream without a goodbye. Not even a visit from him came.

Dream soon sucumb into nothing, believing that maybe... It was never meant to be. They were friends, ex-friends.

Their friendship meant nothing to George, Dream would think about through the years. He learnt that there's no more hope of waiting for someone who's not apart of their story anymore.

A mere shadow of the past, Dream would say. Not daring to say his name.

It hurt him so bad. His heart ache whenever he hears his name. 

It was painful yet Dream lays here in a hotel room with two of his friends, Alex and Wilbur, playing loud mexican music. Possibly disturbing the neighboring people.

Dream groaned, grabbing a nearby pillow and slamming it on his face. Trying to muffle the noises his friends would make such as the banging of trays and pans.

Having enough of it, Dream stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Would you guys shut the fuck up?!" He roared, making the two stop and put the items down as the music soon succumb into silence.

"Woah, Woah, Dream! You don't look so good!" Alex pointed out. 

He was right. The bags underneath his eyes, his pale complexion, chapped lips and messy blonde hair.

"Oh wow! I didn't noticed! Thanks for pointing it out, Alex." Dream says, sarcastically. Rolling his eyes as he huffs.

"Alex is right, Dream. Are you okay?" Wilbur stepped in, reaching his hand out towards Dream.

Quickly, The blonde slapped his hand away. Flinching at the harsh meeting of both of their hands. 

"...Sorry. Please just don't make too much noise." Dream apologizes, sighing as he sat down on a stool. "I have a really bad headache right now."

Wilbur snapped out of his trance-like shock and nodded with a hum. "I get you some water and medicine then." He annouced.

"Thanks, Wil." Dream forced a smile despite being stressed and tired st the same time as Wil blinked in suprise at the sudden smile.

Either way, Wilbur smiled back softly as he head out of the kitchen. Leaving Alex and Dream to sit in umcomfortable silence.

"...Want some chicken strips?" Alex offered.

"Hell yeah."


End file.
